Razor Blade Compassion
by Shirashi
Summary: Deidara a un cadeau pour Sasori, sur lequel il a longuement et durement travaillé. Sasori ne semble pas s'y intéresser, mais... traduit de l'Anglais
1. Razor Blade Compassion

**Blabla : **_Hey ! Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie et vous dire comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais voici la traduction de la fiction de Chrona4Shirotsubaki (encore une grand merci ^^). A partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus moi en tant que Shirashi mais en temps que traductrice, et donc, tout ce qui suit le disclamer, sauf quand je le préciserais, n'est pas de moi mais de l'auteur original. Bonne lecture ;)_

**Disclamer :**_ Eh non, les personnages ne sont pas miens et appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, à l'exception du colibri qui appartient à Chrona4Shirotsubaki :D._

_Razor Blade Compassion_

Deidara avait une surprise spéciale pour Sasori. Un colibri fait de rasoirs, fait pour être contrôlé par les fils de chakra de Sasori. Il avait travaillé dessus pendant des heures et des heures, y laissant du sang, de la sueur et des des larmes. Surtout du sang. Et beaucoup de coupures sur ses pauvres mains d'artiste. Mais finalement, cela en valait la peine. Les plumes de métal, très éguisées et petites, étaient parfaitement alignées. Les ailes étaient ouvragées de telle façon qu'elles tintaient du plus doux carillon en s'entrechoquant. L'éclat du Soleil était si beau qu'il semblait irréel. Avec son petit oiseau en rasoir, tenu par une cordelette attachée à la base de son dos, Deidara descendit le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Sasori. Sasori travaillerait sur une marionnette, il le savait. L'habitude.

Quand le blond entra dans la chambre, il trouva effectivement Sasori entrain de travailler sur une marionnette qui ressemblait beaucoup à un serpent. Sasori ne se donna pas la peine de regarder, mais leva tout de même les yeux quand son compagnon commença à parler.

"Vous en pensez quoi, un ? C'est chouette, hein ?" Demanda Deidara ésperant que cela apporterait un sourir sur la visage du roux habituellement apathique. Je veux dire, comment pourait-il ne pas l'être? Cette oeuvre était admirablement mortelle. Chaque minuscule détail avait été ajouté si précisément et soigneusement. Sasori jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet et retourna à son travail.

"Combien de temps celle-ci t'a pris ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. L'ego de Deidara en prit un coup, et cela le blessa peut-être même un peu. Mais il n'allait rien admettre !

"Uh, seulement quelques heures tout au plus." _'Ouais, plusieurs jours plutôt !' _"Le plus gros du travail était l'assemblage, un."

"Donc... C'est la raison pour laquelle tu était en retard tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as fait attendre pendant une heure, Deidara. Et je déteste attendre."

Ouch. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était supposé rejoindre Sasori pour une autre mission injustifiée. Il avait tellement été pris par sa création qu'il en avait oublié l'heure ! Et Sasori n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. "Euh, bref, j'ai fait ça pour vous." Ils sourit en donnant l'oiseau à son danna, prenant bien soin de ne pas se couper le poignet une nouvelle fois avec.

"C'est ça, huh? Mets le là-bas, sur le l'étagère."

Cette phrase suffit à blesser Deidara. Il avait travaillé si dur pour faire queleque chose que même Sasori aprécirait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il voulait dire au roux à quel point cela avait compté pour lui d'avoir fait ça pour lui et seulement lui. Peut-être pour lui dire comment il se sentait quand il était près de lui. Mais apparement, Sasori n'était pas interéssé du tout. Deidara baissa la tête bien que son partenaire ne puisse l'avoir vu et laissa l'oiseau sur l'étagère comme il lui avait été demandé. En jetant un dernier regard sur le marionnetiste, il eut le sentiment d'être rejetté, comme toujours. Le rejet... Ce sentiment venait toujours après n'avoir su impréssionné l'autre. Ce qui voulait dire que Deidara le ressentait souvent, et ça empirait avec le temps.

Pendant ce temps, Sasori, allongé sur son lit, essaya de ne pas penser à l'expression qu'avait Deidara en partant. Evidemment, il l'avait vu malgré son air occupé. Pourquoi Deidara semblait-il si concerné ?

Damn(1) c'était ennuyant. Maintenat il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et cet oiseau en lame de rasoir. Super, une autre marionnette allait être ignorée. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Sasori se leva de son lit et alla vers l'étagère où l'art avait été laissée. Il prit la sculpture par le seul fil qui était accroché, l'enroulant doucemnet autour de son doigt. Si petit et si simple mais si complexe et conçu excessivement minutieusement. Fabriqué par Deidara qui avait fait quelque chose comme ce...attendez une minute. Il n'avait pas utilisé d'argile ? C'était sa spécialité après tout. Pourquoi utiliser d'autres materiaux ? Après un plus ample examen, Sasori se dit que cela avait pris plus que quelques heures. Et toute ces coupures sur les mains, les doigts et les poignets de Deidara... Il avait vraiment travaillé dur.

'Argh, stupide Deidara.'

En jouant avec la chose sans importance, Sasori remarqua que stings maintenait les pièces ensemble et lui permettait de contrôlé l'oiseau. Bientôt, le colibri était en train de voler autour de la pièce, coupant certaines choses quand il en était trop près. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi inintéressant que je le pensais." Sasori laissa apparaître un gracieux sourir sur ses lèvres quand il vu l'amusement que lui procurait l'oiseau en métal. Un chose normalement si douce, mais fabriquée avec des objets dangereux... Personne ne pourrait penser que cela pourrait lui nuire. Vraiment interessant. Il posa l'objet sur l'étagère et partit à la recherche de son créateur. Naturellement, le garçon était dans sa chambre, boudant et gromelant en sculptant ue nouvelle pièce d'art explosive. Il était donc vexé de la réaction non reonnaissante de Sasori. Comme un enfant. Un enfant têtu, adorable, sadique et ... séduisant.

Sans avertissement, Sasori avait bloqué Deidara sur son propre lit avant que le blond puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Des lèvres douces se retrouvèrent sur le autres, pas tout à fait durement, mais pas tout à fait doucement non plus. Le baiser dura seulement quelques secondes, bien que ces secondes paraissaient des minutes à Deidara, dont les yeux étaient complètement écarquillées. Sasori se leva brusquement et sourit d'un air satisfait. "Je ne t'avais pas remercié, Deidara." Puis il partit, laissant un Deidara abasourdi sur le lit, avec un sourir naissant, dans un sentiment de pure joie.

**Heh, je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée. J'avais juste besoin d'un break dans toutes les fictions plus sombres que j'ai écrites récemment. Pour le moment, on considerera celle-là comme étant terminée, mais si quelqu'un veut (et si j'arrive à inventer quelque chose) je peux la continuer. Les gars, j'adorerais faire un colibri en lames de rasoir !**

* * *

_Aaaah, me revoilà enfin en temps que Shira' la cinglée \o/_

_Je vous rappelle que je n'ai absolument aucun mérite à part avoir traduit la fiction, mais ça m'a bien amusée, alors ça ne compte pas :D_

_Eh bien, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que je n'aurais pas travaillé pour rien ^^_

_La traduction est peut-être parfois bizarre, mais c'est seulement la deuxième que je fait ! (je vous dit pas la première...)_

_Eh bien...voilà :D_

(1) C'était écrit comme ça dans le texte original et il faut croire que c'est plus courant en Anglais (parce que je suis d'accord, ça fait un peu vieillot), mais moi je l'ai laissé parce que c'est un mot que je sors tout le temps en ce moment...voilà, vous savez tout.


	2. C'est pas ma faute !

Hey ^^

Je voulais vous remercier pour les alertes et les favoris – y'en a eu plein, j'étais vachement étonnée !- ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

Par contre, pour LNVDMAC (La Nouvelle Vie de Mary Alice Cullen mais c'est long à écrire ^^), je vais mettre un peu de temps parce que je rentre de vacances et je repars demain, v'voyez? Mais j'ai une suite toute prête. Après. Enfin, plus tard. Enfin, vous voyez quoi.

Je sais que Naruto et Twilight sont deux univers très différents ^^ Mais j'aime les deux (même si je suis plus dans Naruto en ce moment parce que Twilight ça commence à dater...) et j'ai d'autres fictions en cours sur les deux thèmes. (L'avantage c'est que ça me fait un plus grand cercle de lecteurs èwé)

Une autre traduction de fiction sur SasoDei (j'arrive pas à en écrire une moi-même que j'aime bien :/ pour l'instant !)

Et une idée qui m'est venue...avant-hier, pour le Jalice, et j'ai écrit plein de trucs ! Mais sur mon portable, donc faut que je retappe tout... -'

Et comme je suis une grosse fainéante... :D

Voilà, voilà, merci encore et bisous :)

Ah, et je vous ORDONNE de me donner des fictions bien à lire à mon retour ! Je veux tout plein de nouvelles idées de lecture ! (et des reviews aussi, mais ça, c'est vous qui voyez. Disons que ça augmente ma productivité ^^)

~Shira'


End file.
